zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:World War Z (novel)
itstartswiththeflu.com Alternate Reality Games or Websites for movies like was done for Cloverfield and The Dark Knight is something I know quite a bit about. I'm excited that we may be ahead of the curve on this one. However, as far as the article goes, let's not report on things conclusively until we have proof. Speculate all you want on the discussion page, but without citeable sources, don't make it seems like it's a sure thing. In other words, even though itstartswiththeflu seems very much like it's about a zombie project of some sort, there is a good chance it is not World War Z. The movie is not coming out this year. They haven't even announced that there is a script they are going with or a director - never mind casting or filming. I would say that if the release date gets pushed back on itstartswiththeflu, that actually gives strength to the WWZ link than anything. But yeah, keep it loose with the associations, guys. -- Philodox 18:51, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Red Links A useful code for the redlinks is as follows: INSERT REDLINKS NAME HERE This code results in the following: INSERT REDLINKS NAME HERE Please, take some time to edit the redlinks out of this article. --Zombiepedian 11:56, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Death Toll I can confirm that the precise figure (or even best estimate) of the worldwide death toll of World War Z is not given. I have an electronic copy, and I searched for all instances of the word "billion" or "billions". Nothing substantial. -- Philodox 15:00, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Fluctuating tense, perpetual present tense, and other crimes against writing This page needs''' a lot''' of work, as it's clear that at least one of its authors has a very poor grasp of the use of tense in sentences. To be clear: the events of World War Z are to be discussed in the past tense, not in the perpetual present tense (e.g. "The loss of Jerusalem, coupled with the invitation of shelter to all Palestinians, causes a civil war within Israel. ... Despite these internal problems, the country survives the war in decent shape, at least in comparison to it's neighbors."). This would be true no matter the subject, but especially so when the topic is a war being discussed as having already occurred. Large swaths of the page will need heavy editing to correct this poor use of the language. If I find myself with the time to do so, I will. Have you ever heard of Zombie Go Boom? Have you ever heard of Zombie Go Boom? : No. Ya got links? : — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>''']] talk 03:00, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :: They have a few channels. http://www.youtube.com/user/ZombieGoBoomTV?feature=c4-feed-c http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCPm32E52vQ91FOChi7gbO1w http://www.youtube.com/channel/SWBbXwj8La4G4 Just to list a few. Alockwood1 (talk) 18:57, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Australia? Where is there any mentioning of a mutiny or quarantine, or anything else but the Maori holding off the one hoard? Alockwood1 (talk) 20:51, July 6, 2013 (UTC)